That's Not My Name
by mintygreeny
Summary: Rose has a twin sister she never knew about, Rosabel. Now she is being sent to the Academy because of their father, Ibrahim. What will happen when the two step into the same school looking the exact same? Confusion, of course.-RE-DOING
1. Chapter 1

I've been planning to publish this, but as for my computer crashing a while ago (My computer works!!) I couldn't publish this since it was on the crashed computer. But now I can and here it is. It's really short at first, but the next one will be longer.

This whole thing will be in Rosabel's POV, just you don't get confused.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_ There was a knock at the door of my room, so I got up to open it. Dad was at my door.

"Rosabel, can we talk?" He said.

"Yeah, of course." I let him in and he sat on the couch in front of my flat screen TV. I went to sit beside him. "Soo…What you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, since you are a Dhampir and you do need a good education, I am sending you to St. Vladimir's Academy for the year." My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide with shock. He's sending me to an Academy in Montana? But why? Why would he do this to me.

"But, why?" I asked like a whiny five year old.

"Honey, you need to learn this stuff. There are lots of things I can't teach you that they can, so that's why I am sending you to the Academy. Don't worry though. I promise you that you will like it there." He smiled. I just humphed and walked out of the room. I could hear him call after me, but I didn't care. I walked outside of the house to our backyard to the garden.

It was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and every kind. The yellow roses were my favourite. There was a big fountain in the middle of the garden. I usually sat there. The flowing water always relaxes me. So I went to sit by the fountain, closing my eyes. I was so lost in my mind that I didn't even hear anyone come out to the garden.

"Hey," A soft voice murmured in my ear with a thick, and a really sexy turkish accent. I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and instantly smiled. It was Marco. He is a moroi. He's taller than me, - I'm about 5,4 – has amethyst coloured eyes, dark brown hair and a slight tan. It was weird considering that he was a moroi since most moroi were really pale. But he was perfect and my boyfriend. We have been going out for the past year and everything have been going just great, except for now, since I'm moving to Montana to some Academy.

"Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around him and leaning on to him. He wrapped his hands around me and kissed my head softly.

"Your father told me," I sighed. Of course he told him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to me while soothing my hair.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered back. We sat there for a long moment, enjoying the dark blue sky and the warm air, before we heard the door to our house open.

"Rosa?" My father called from the door. I sighed and slowly got up, Marco getting up too.

"I guess I have to go pack." He smiled and kissed my lips lightly.

"I'll come with you to the airport, to say goodbye." I nodded and hugged him. My dad called out for me again, so I had to pull away. "Go. I'll be here tomorrow." He assured me. I nodded and left him to go inside.

I didn't want to go to this school. I didn't want to leave my perfect life here to somewhere unkwown. Why couldn't dad teach me all that's needed? Or one of his guardians? Oh, yeah, he's always busy and hi's guardians are needed where ever he goes.

My father travells a lot. He goes around the word doing whatever it is that he does. He never really told me what it was he did. I was always curious of how we got so much money, where he got it all.

Unwillingly, I walked up the stairs and into my room. I just plopped down on my bed and took in a heavy breath...and let it out. I would be leaving tomorrow already. It would've been nice to have a little more warning, but he himself decided this at the last minute.

So I pulled my luggage bag from my huge closet and started packing, only imagining what it would be like in the Academy. I had to take something warm with me. Montana was in Northern North America, so it was bound to be at least a bit chilly out there. I packed a few sweaters and sweatpants with me. Then I picked out some casual clothing and something hot to wear, you know, just in case there was a party or something. I finished packing in two hours and the time was already 9 pm. I should be getting to bed soon. The plane would leave at noon and I couldn't be late. And I didn't want to be there in the last minute, because I wanted to say goodbye to Marco properly. We wouldn't be seeing each other for a long long time.

I took a quick shower and put on my pyjamas. They were warm and comfy. I pulled down the covers and slipped in. I pulled the blanket over me and sighed. Everything would change tomorrow. My life would change tomorrow...

I dreamt happy dreams that night. Well, if you call hopping in a meadow happy, then I was definitely having a happy dream. I was hopping on the meadow in a yellow sun dress that hugged my body oerfectly. The sun was shining and the birds were signing. I smelt the fresh summer air and closed my eyes, enjoying the wind on my face, my hair flowing wherever. I was content. Maybe this dream was a sight that everythign would work out. Maybe it was a sign of a happy future.

We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for ya'll for the reviews (-: I appreciate.

this chapter has a lot of RosabelxMarco fluffy stuffy and it gets emotional.

So here's another chapter for this story,

enjoy.

* * *

I woke up early the next day. I would've slept a while longer, but I was rudely awaken by an annoying - but amazing - Turkish moroi. I giggled when he planted kisses on my cheek and jawline. He chuckled and kissed me on the lips. It was light as a feather and really sweet and loving. Smiling, I opened my eyes to meet his. I saw all his adoration and longing in them. he didn't want me to leave - neither did I. There was really nothing I could do about that though. I was still underaged and my father still had a say in what I did and did not do. After that, he had no power over me what so ever. I could have agrued with him, try and persuade him on not sending me there, but there was no point. He was just as stubborn as me. I knew he would win in the end, just like he always does, so I didn't bother. And I loved my father. Most of the time I tried to be a good daughter and keep out of trouble as much as possible, but sometimes I just lost it.

A few years back I was a huge trouble maker. I would get into trouble in daily basis and sit in detention every week. It was normal for me and people gave me shit about it, but most were too afraid to say anything. Probably the only one's that did were Dad, Marco, my best friend, Janell and my nanny, well, ex-nanny, Gracie. It all changed when I first met Marco. When I started spending time with him, he made me feel somehow different. He made me want to change and be better. I loved him for that.

Gracie lived with us. She used to take care of me when I was younger and my dad would be at work, or how he likes to call it, 'doing business'. I still don't know what he does. I loved Gracie like my own mother. She was always there for me, to comfort me whenever I felt bad and help me through the bad times. She was one of the best persons I have ever met. She still is.

My childhood best friend Janell Fannelli is from Italy. She moved here to Turkey where we lived when she was about six years old. We ended up in the same class in first grade and have been friends ever since. She's a moroi and specializes in fire. Her hair is platinum blonde and she has sparkly light brown eyes. Marco though specializes in earth. I hated leaving her here, but I had to go. I hated leaving everything here, my firends, family, my home, everything. I will miss everyone and everything. I will miss our garden, the place I could just relax and forget everything in. I will miss it.

Marco and Janell promised to come to the airport to see me off with my father. Dad said he'd come visit me sometime. He also promised to take Marco and Janell with him after a while of pleading...from all three of us.

"Good morning, my princess," Marco whispered against my lips. I giggled and kissed his soft lips again and told him good morning back. We lay there for some time in each other's arms. I had about two hours until we had to leave. My plane would be leaving at 12 pm. So that way I'd be there in the daytime vampire time, which is night to humas. It would be strange changing to vampire time after living in human hours for my whole life.

Soon after I unwillingly got up from bed and told Marco I'd be taking a shower. He offered to scrub my back, which I laughed at. "Sure, if you want to." I said back with a grin, knowing he was just joking. Our relationship hasn't gone that far. It's been only in the making out and 'I love you' point. That's all. We just spent time together in each other's arms and talked about things.

He gulped just barely noticebly and shook his head a little. "No, no it's fine." He stuttered. I laughed as I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. He was nervous of even thinking about me naked or anything like that. He was just another teenage boy, yes, but it's a weak spot for him. It makes him cute though. I knew he was planning something for my birthay. It was far away still, but it didn't stop him. I somehow had a feeling that that would be the night. I just knew it.

When I got out of the shower, dried myself and put some clothes on, I walked back to my room to see Marco laying on my bed and snoring. He looked so adorable I couldn't put myself to wake him up quite yet. Insted, I went to my dresser to get my camera and snapped a photo of him. I would keep this as a reminder of him. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He stirred slightly and I felt hands wrap around my waist. I looked down on Marco's smiling face. Then I yelped when he suddenly pulled me down on top of him and we both laughed.

We stared at each other through loving eyes for quite some time. I leaned down slowly and brushed my lips just slightly against his. He sighed against my own and caressed my cheek with one of his hands while the other one was caressing my hip gently. My lips let out a barely noticeable groan. I sighed in content and pushed my lips against his in a soft touch. Our kiss increased some and become pretty heaty. My hands were around his neck, slowly reaching up to tangle my hands in his hair and pushing his lips more to mine. He groaned and his hand slipped further down my hip. I was liking the feeling of this, but had to remind myself that we wouldn't do anything till my birthay. He seemed to realize this at the same time as he pulled away just to put his forehead against mine.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered. A tear had escaped my eye which I hadn't noticed. He wiped it away gently and looked at me. "Don't be sad. I will come and see you as soon as I can. That's a promise." He woved. I nodded my head and lay on his chest trying to relax. I did after a few moments. Then there was a knock at the door.

We both sat up in my bed and positioned ourselves to the edge of the bed. I told whoever it was to come in. Janell walked into the room and sat beside me pulling me into a huge hug that actually hurt me some. It was funny considering she could never barely hurt me. She hugged me tightly and let me go then.

"I can't belive you're leaving!" she said a bit too loud. I love her like my own sister. We did everything together, we even went to dates together. We told each other pretty much everything no matter what it was. When we were twelve, we had made a deal not to tell each other unnecessary things, which particularly means nothing disgusting or nothing to cross the line since neither one of us wanted to know that kind of things. After a year or two of that we decided to brake that deal though. No matter what the thing is, there's nothing we couldn't tell each other. We could tell each other everything.

"Promise, you'll visit me at the Academy, okay?" I asked her. She was nodding her head before I could even finish. I hugged her thanks and we went downstairs to the kitchen all together. My dad was there sitting at the dining table having breakfast.

"Good morning, kids," he said and smiled.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said sarcastically and went to the fridge. He knew I hated being called a kid. I once threw a huge fit just because he said I acted like a little kid. Later on, I realized I _did _act like a little kid. I couldn't help but laught at myself when that realization dawned on me. I looked for something to eat. I decided I wasn't that hungry so I ate a bowl of youghourt. I love youghourt, especially with cerial. May be a strange combination, but I love it. I barely use milk with my cereal.

My dad said it was time to leave when I was done. To be hones, I was scared. I have never been anywhere else than here. I've lived my whole life here in Turkey with my friends and nanny, occationally with my dad. He travelled a lot, doing his 'business'.

We all went out to the car. Dad and Marco put all my bags in the trunk while Janell and I went to the back. Gracie couldn't make it. She was visiting family in the usa herself. But she was far away from Montana, so I won't be seeing her for quite some time anymore. The thought made me a little sad, but I could cope.

We made it to the airport in thirty minutes. They all got to see me to the gate - thanks for my dad. We were all teary eyed when I was about to leave. "Rosaa!" Janell kept sobbing onto my shirt. I kept telling her to stop, she was making me cry too. We said our goodbyes and my dad was next.

He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and fought back tears. "I'll miss having you around, honey. We will come visit you when we can." He whispered to me. I nodded my head and pulled away from him. He stepped back and made way for Marco.

Marco walked slowly towards me with a sorrowful expression. The tears I was fighting to keep inside spilled and my cheek was soon full of salty tears. Marco put his hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Listen Rosa, don't be sad, okay? We will come see you when we can, I promise. I love you, Rosa." He said and I couldn't do anything but nod. He kissed me for a few minutes but then had to pull away.

We said our last goodbyes and I left. Of course dad had gotten me a first class seat. I sat down on my seat and just waited for the plane to take off.

My dad said that there would be someone waiting for me at the airport when I got there. I wonder who they'll send. Some guardian probably. I mean, who would they send? A student? Mmh, right. Well, I had a long flight ahead of me, so I'll just wait.

I slept for most of the flight. When I wasn't sleeping, I was either eating or watching a movie. The pilot announced that we would be landing in about twenty minutes. I took out a photo of me, Marco and Janell and looked at it for the rest of the flight, thinking about all the good times. Just thinking about them brought a smile on my face. I can't wait until they come visit me. We could all hang out at the academy and stuff.

The plane finally landed and I took my time leaving the plane.

Well, here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, so I decided I would UD this after a while (a month) of not updating.

And I'm just saying that this story _will _continue. The same goes to all of my stories on hold.

I hate leaving stories unfinished. They will all be eventually continued. I am just busy with a lot of stuff and writing my newest story which is my 1st priority right now.

But thank you all who reviewed this story, you rock.

* * *

I walked through the crowdy airport and noticed a woman holding up a sign that said my name. The woman seemed to be thirty or forty or what ever. I walked up to her and the woman smiled at me. She asked if I was Rosabel and I said yes. She extended her hand towards me and I shook it.

"Hello, Rosabel, my name is Alberta Petrov, or in other words, Guardian Petrov." She introduced herself. I did the same and put on a smile on my face, trying my bestest to be nice. I still wasn't as happy as dad said I should be about this. I had a strange feeling about going to this school, but I guess we'll just have to see what it brings with it.

I followed Alberta out the airport to the parking lot where she led me to a black SUV with tinted windows. I guess this was their normal use of cars, since they have morois as well at the school, not only dhampirs. She said she'd put my bags in the trunk and told me to get in. I did and saw that there were two other guardians there. Next to me was a man that seemed to be in his thirties and tehere was another man on the wheel. I couldn't see him that well. Alberta got in and told the guy in the driver's seat to drive.

The drive took annoyingly long. I was forced to sit in this car for about two hours or so with utter boredom. I took out a magazine I had bought and read it while the guy in the front drove. I must've read the magazine about three times until we finally got there.

The school looked kinda creepy actually, but very nice. It was huge and had a lot of buildings and green grass that made it look nice. The buildings looked like some old castles or something, so very old. But something in this place appealed to me. Something here made it nice and familiar. I felt like I've been here before, but wasn't really sure. That's when I decided I would try and find out about this place more and from my childhood.

I don't actually remember much of when I was very little, like five years old. I remember when I was seven, but before that is kinda fuzzy. Something was going on, something I didn't know yet, but I was going to find out about it.

We stopped at the huge gates where there were standing two guards I presume to be guardians. The guy in the front talked to one of the guards in a foreign language I didn't recognize and let us in. When the car was securily parked, I got out and examined my surroundings a bit. The frest mountain air hit me like a ton of bricks, but it felt nice. I let the comfy cold air hug my face and whip my hair gently. A smile plastered on my face. I wasn't used to this kind of climate since it was quite hot in Turkey, but it felt nice and comforting.

Alberta said she'd show me to my room. I was about to take my bags when Alberta said to not worry about them. Then I was about to protest when she said the other guardians would carry them. I nodded and smiled a thanks. We walked across the campus only running into a couple of student on the way. But when we did, they stared at me strangely with wide eyes. I have no idea what that is about, but I didn't really care much. I'm used to people staring at me and talking about me.

We got to one of the building Alberta told me to be the dhampir dorms and walked in. We walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a room. Alberta took out a key from her pocket and opened the door. She let me in first then followd. I looked around. It wasn't that big, but it was nice. It also had a bathroom, but I noticed that it had two beds. Was I sharing with someone? There wasn't anything in the room, though, indicating that I would have a roommate. Alberta noticed my confusion and elaborated.

"You will be sharing this room with another student to arrive in the next few days. Actually we are hoping for her to arrive in the next few days." She said sounding like she knew something I didn't. I immediately became suspicious. These people were hiding something, I knew it. I narrowed my gaze suspiciously and nodded my head. The other guardians brought my things into the room and left right after. "Well I'll leave you to settle in. Feel free to ask me any guestions if needed. I will expect you to the Headmistress office in two hours so we can cover you with the rules of the school and such." She said saying goodbye after. I said bye and closed the door behind her.

I walked around the room looking around and checked the bathroom. It had everything necessary from a toilet to a shower. Nice. I looked out the window in the middle of the room. The building was right next to the woods. I was fairly up in the building: fourth floor. So I could see the woods nicely from up here. The trees were all tall and very thickly placed. So there were a lot of them.

I unpacked and placed everything where needed. I decided I would go around the school and look around a little. I was bothered by the stares sure to get, but I sure wasn't at all expecting what to happen.

I walked around seeing not many students nor guardians out here. I guess it must be still early for there to be anyone. I had changed my clothes to a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple long-sleeved sweater. It wasn't that cold out, but it wasn't that warm either. I got to a gym and eyed it for a moment. I walked in and looked around. The lights were on and I could hear someone shuffling around a room that had the door open in the far right corner. I walked over there and peeked in. I saw a red haired guy trying to take something from a shelf. It was quite high and he couldn't reach it. I decided to say something then.

"Maybe you should get something to stand on so you can reach it." I said. The guy flinched and hit his elbow on the metal shelf. He muttered some curses and rubbed his elbow. Then he actually looked at me and gasped.

"Rose?" he asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him. He ignored my confused stare and came up to me and hugged me. I was taken aback so I didn't do anything. Heck, I didn't even know this person. He pulled away grinning idiotically. "Hey, long time no see. What has it been, two years?" he said and chuckled. I just kept on staring at him.

"What the heck are you talking about? My name isn't even Rose." I said with my usual attitude. He looked very confused then and stared at me like I was crazy or something.

"If you're not Rose, then you are you?" he asked, suspicion lacing his words.

"My name is Rosabel Mazur, who are you?" I said and asked him the same question.

"Mason Ashford," he answered slowly. "You know, you look exactly like a friend of mine." He commented. Again I narrowed my gaze. What does he mean by saying I look exactly like his friend? Last time I checked, I knew no one who looked like me. But then again, that person could have been somewhere in the other side of the world and I wouldn't know about it. That might actually be the case here.

"Where are you from, Rosabel?" he asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm from Turkey," I said. "My dad sent me here thinking I needed a proper guardian training. Other than that, I have never been to a moroi-dhampir school. I've always been in a normal human school. But of course I know how to fight and defend myself though. So he sent me here and now here I am." I said and shrugged.

"Nice," he said grinning." You wanna fight?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him incredulously. "Do I actually look like I'd be ready to fight?" I asked motioning over to what I was wearing.

"Well, you could always take them off." He said smirking. God, I just met this guy and he is already flirting with me.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nice try. No, I don't think so." I said and grinned. "And don't even bother hitting on me either, I have a boyfriend." I said and smiled.

"Well dang, cause now I can't flirt with you anymore." He said with sarcasm. I chuckled and shook my head. This guy was funny. I have a feeling we will get along fine. "Hey, you want to join me and my friend for breakfast?" he asked, but I was already shaking my head before he could finish.

"Can't, I'm supposed to go meet the Headmistress."I said.

He laughed and showed pity for me. "Well good luck with that. Headmistress Kirova is a real bitch." He said with a laugh.

"Well, I'll keep an eye on that. Thanks, I'll see you around, Mason." I said waving him goodbye as I left. My time was up and I started walking around the school grounds when I realized something: I had no idea where the office was! I grimaced and looked around the school. I'm late enough always, but I was trying to make a somewhat good impression here.

"Are you lost?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a moroi smirking at me. I was immediately disgusted.

"I am, but I can find my way around, thanks." I said.

"So you leave for two years and you've already forgotten where Kirova's office is? You did use to go there pretty much daily, you know." He said and laughed at me. Why the heck do these people keep mistaking me for someone else! It is getting seriously annoying.

"Who the heck do you think I am? This is my first day at this school you prickwick!" I shouted at him and walked away, leaving him confused and dumfounded.

I managed to find the office just in time. I knocked on the door and I heard a voice telling me to come in. I did and saw the woman sitting behind a desk. I looked around the room and saw Alberta standing next to the wall with another guardian. I smiled and nodded which she returned. I sat down and listened intently as the Headmistress called Kirova explained me the ways of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you every one for the reviews. I finally got another chapter up for you. I'm being very busy right now, doing all kinds of stuff, going everywhere, but I'll try my bestest to not to take too long.

But, Enjoy (:

* * *

"So, I think you know everything necessary. I hope you have settled in your room fine and enjoy your time at St. Vladimir's Academy. I now suggest you go and have some breakfast before classes. Guardian Petrov will show you the way and find a student to show you around thoroughly later. You may leave now." The Headmistress said. I sighed and walked out with Alberta following closely behind. He caught up with me to match my pace.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Alberta asked.

"It seems nice. There's just one thing that bothers me. There's been a few guys mistaking me for someone named Rose. I don't get that." I said eying Alberta from the corner of my eyes, just in case I saw something in her expression.

"Have they now? That _is_ strange." She said. Her face didn't betray her. She kept on an emotionless mask. Nothing.

We kept walking and stopped in front of a building.

"Here is the commons. You walk in, turn left towards a set of wooden doors. Inside there is where we have our meals. Do you need me to accompany you?" she asked. It sounded strange her asking if I needed her to accompany me. Seriously? I don't need a babysitter.

"Thanks, but I think I'm fine." I said and walked through the first set of door inside. I saw a long hallway in front of me. I turned my head and saw the wooden doors. A few students walked out right then and stopped dead in their tracks. They had the same look on as the previous students. Right now, I was starting to get very annoyed. I rolled my eyes at them and walked right past. It's as if no one has ever seen a girl like me before. But I regretted going in the minute I walked in. The cafeteria fell silent and the room filled with surprised faces. Even the silent ones reading their books looked up at the sudden silence and stared.

Then, the guy I met earlier, Mason, I think it was, stood up in the silence felt room and walked over to me with a kind smile. It wasn't the same, grinning smile as before, but it was a genuinely kind smile. "Hey, you made it to breakfast. Let's get you something and you can sit with me and my friends." He said. I nodded and smiled at his kindness. We walked to the counter and I got something to eat. We walked to the table where there sat three other guys. They all had bright smiles on. I smiled as I sat down next to Mason.

"Rosa, these are my friends, my man, Eddie Castile," he said punching his arm lightly," Jason Williams and Kent Brent. Cool name, huh?" he said and snickered. All the guys were staring at Mason incredulously now. "Guys, this is Rosabel _Mazur_," he said emphasizing my last name," from Turkey." He said. I watches as the incredulous faces turned to shock. "Yeah, I know right?" Mason said.

"This is, like, so strange." Kent said.

"Tell me 'bout it." Jason said.

"You know, everyone is still staring." I murmured, looking around the room. Mason rolled his eyes and stood up.

"All right, everyone get back to what you were doing, there's nothing to see here!" Mason yelled through the room and everyone did what he said. He sat back down and I thanked him for it.

"Creep staring at one o'clock." Jason said and snickered. I furrowed my brows. I turned around and just as he said, there sat the "creep". Blame me if you want, but I didn't get his joke at all. I turned back around.

"Creep?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kent started, "He's a total creep. You know, his parents turned strigoi when he was just a kid and all he has left is his aunt. Everyone is scared that he'll follow his parent's footsteps and turn strigoi as well." He said in the most menacing tone I could imagine.

I just stared at him incredulously. "Are you trying to scare me?" I asked. He merely shrugged. "You've seriously got to be kidding me. Just because his parents turned strigoi doesn't mean he will." I said. These guys were proven to be total jerks.

"Don't mind them, they're idiots." Mason said. He turned to look at the guy in the corner again. "You know, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with him, but he just creeps the hell outta me." He said. I actually laughed now.

"I talked to him once, he seemed kinda okay." Eddie said. This was the first time I heard him talk. "In moroi culture class, we had to pair up. I was late for class and Christian was the only one left. I didn't want to be rude, so I paired up with him." He said. So the creeps name is Christian...nice name.

"You know what?" I said suddenly, "I'm gonna go and talk to him. I'll be back in a moment." I said. They started at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, but that comes with my nature.

I stood up from my place and started walking across the room to Christian. He looked surprised that I was coming over to him. And so were many others. When I reached him, I asked if I could sit down, and he said it was fine. Well, actually, he just nodded his head, but I took that as an invitation. I sat down and made sure I was smiling warmly at him.

I reached out my hand to him, which he took. "Hi, I'm Rosabel Mazur, who are you?" I asked politely. Now he was staring me with huge eyes like in a shocked way.

"Christian Ozera." He answered warily. "Is there, by any chance, you might be related to Rose Hathaway?" he asked.

"Excuse me, who?" I asked warily.

"I'll take that as a no." He said. "I knew by the minute you started walking my way that something was wrong. Rose would never be the first one to come over and chit chat." He said and chuckled.

I smiled. He seemed like an OK guy to me. "Well, I'm no Rose Hathaway. It would be rude to just ignore you, I mean, there's nothing wrong with you." I said. He frowned for just a second.

"You obviously haven't heard about my family yet." He said with a somewhat pained expression.

"Oh, but I have. And I think that's no way of judging a person. Just because your parents did something doesn't mean you will do the same. you are your own person and I don't believe you would do that. You don't seem like you would." I said. I could tell we were going to be friends just by this conversation. He obviously needed and wanted a friend, someone to talk to. I could be a friend to him. And I really need a good friend myself.

"Thanks." He said.

The bell rang and before I could say anything, Mason was behind me saying we'd better get to class. I said bye to Christian and walked away with Mason and Eddie.

"Let's see you schedule." Eddie said. I handed it over and they both looked at it for a while.

"Looks like you have class with us, Mazur." Mason said and put an arm around me. I laughed and we walked to the gym for our first class. "You did bring your gym clothes, right?" Mason asked right before we walked inside. I told him not to worry and we walked in. I was starting to lose my temper. Right as we walked in, everyone turned to look at me, but luckily the teacher just walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Mazur, nice to have you with us. Please, come in, don't be shy." The teacher called. "I am Guardian Jones. I'm just a substitute teacher, your real one will be here in a few days." Guardian Jones said. _A few days..._do these have a some kind of connection? I keep hearing a few days and Rose everywhere.

The class went on pretty well. We practiced some fighting techniques and sparred with our partners in the end of the class. I was paired off with a guy named Graig. I heard around the class that he was the best here. I shrugged and told Mason this would be a piece of cake. I spoke way too soon though.

We were sparring in the middle of the gym where we were surrounded by the whole class. I couldn't lose this, but this guy was freaking good. I flipped him on the ground and was about to hit a punch on him, but he rolled over so I ended up punching the blue mat under us. I growled and caught him just in time. He almost hit me with his coming foot, but I got up and jumped. I jumped and did a roundhouse kick. It hit his left cheek and I saw some blood pour out. I grimaced when I saw the damage I had done. I didn't want this to go on anymore, so I was fast and got on top of him so he couldn't move, declaring victory. The class erupted in cheers and whistles. I got off Graig and lay down next to him. We were both breathing heavily. I took a breath in and finally got up. I reached my hand over to Graig. He took a moment before taking my hand, which I used to help him up. We shook hands and he congratulated me.

"Wow, Rosa, that was great." Mason said coming from behind me and putting his hand on my shoulders again. It felt strange someone else than Marco calling me Rosa. No one else has ever called me that. But then again, no one has ever had the permission to. God, I miss him so much already. I've only been gone for a couple days maybe, or less, and I already miss him like hell.

"Yeah, you were awesome." Eddie said and we clicked our fists together.

"Thanks guys. I had a lot of training over the years in martial arts class." I said and chuckled.

"Class dismissed!" Guardian Jones yelled. I said bye to the guys and headed for the girls changing rooms. Mason yelled through the room, right before I walked in, that they'd meet me in front of the gym outside. I laughed and gave him a thumbs up.

I took a shower and changed my clothes out of my sweaty gym clothes. Just like Mason said, Eddie and him were standing in front of the gym joking around when I walked out. I slapped Mason on the back and he flinched and stumbled forwards a bit. He didn't hear me come out, so it was perfect. "Keep your senses open, Ashford." I said and Eddie and I laughed. It was funny how this is my first day, but I already felt like I were close friends with these two guys and I've been here forever. I guess I was actually enjoying myself. Maybe dad was right after all.


End file.
